Benutzer:Nionly
Ich in der Zusammenfassung }} Ich bin seit Jahren eine Star Wars Fanatikerin und bin der Meinung, dass Star Wars schon eine eigene "Religion" ist.Meine Fachgebiete sind vor allem die verschiedenen Lichtschwert-Techniken und -Ausführungen.Ich bin ebenfalls gut im Bilde was Force unleashed(Roman) angeht.Meine persönliche lieblings Jedi ist Shaak Ti, meine persönlichen liebling Sith sind Starkiller und Darth Vader.Sogar mein richtiger Name bezieht sich auf Star Wars: Prinzessin Leia Organa.Ich trage bevorzugt einen Scharlach-roten Padawan Zopf hinter meinem linken Ohr. Ausserdem beherrsche ich Aurebesh. Interessen Hier gibt es nicht allzuviel zu sagen. Wie man merken kann natürlich Star Wars, aber auch noch andere Dinge, die sich nun gar nicht mit Star Wars vertragen.Zum Beispiel mag ich Vampire, und zum anderen bin ich total auf Tiere aller möglichen Arten versessen(Speziell Raubkatzen) und nicht zu vergessen: ich LIEBE die Ärtzte und Peter Fox und nicht zu vergessen: Slipknot. Eine Vorliebe von mir sind auch Edelsteine aller Art. Ich kenn mich besser aus als manch anderer. Wie ihr seht, bin ich eine Art "gespaltene Persönlichkeit" und nur sehr schwer zu verstehen. (Wer mich genauer kennt, weiss wovon ich rede). Aber Star Wars ist schon das wichtigste, sonst hätte ich das alles hier schliesslich nicht geschrieben. Genauer gesagt lese ich zurzeit ein Buch zum sechsten mal, was meine Klammer erklären könnte, nämlich The Force Unleashed. :Einer meiner Lieblingssprüche kommt von 'nem guten Kumpel. Er sagt nichts als die Warheit: "Die Welt ist ungerecht,und Mädchen sind grausam.", so das hat euch alle zwar nicht in geringster Weise interessiert, aber ich glaube, dass er Recht hat. Denn Mädchen sind Wesen, die Jungs steuern können. Der Kodex der Sith lautet: Frieden gibt es nicht, nur Leidenschaft. Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Stärke Durch Stärke erlange ich Macht. Durch Macht erlange ich den Sieg. Durch den Sieg zerbersten meine Ketten Die Macht wird mich befreien. Ich kann mich nur anschliessen... Star Wars Name Eigentlich die Tatsache, dass und vor allem wie ich zu Star Wars gekommen bin schon etwas ungewöhnlich. Das war nämlich so: irgendwann wollte ich natürlch mal wissen, warum ich nun eben Lea heisse. Die Antwort war schlicht und einfach: "Du wurdest nach einer Prinzessin aus Star Wars benannt." So, nun wisst ihr alle, warum ich so heisse. Verrückte Sache, oder? Wem es ähnlich ergeht, bitte einfach mal auf meiner Diskussions-Seite melden. Im voraus Dankeschön und noch viel Spass hier bei Jedipedia. Universum Im Moment studiere ich sozusagen Star Wars, so bin ich auch über Jedipedia gestolpert.Ich habe mir vorgenommen, bis Ende diesen Jahres, alle Lesenswerten und exzellenten Artikel zu lesen(natürlich auch die ehemals exzellenten.).Es ist zwar nicht gerade gut für die Augen, den ganzen Tag (am Computer) zu lesen, aber es macht mir nun einmal Spass. Rangordung meiner Favoriten Sith # Galen Marek # Darth Vader # Asajj Ventress # Darth Maul Jedi # Shaak Ti # Galen Marek # Kazdan Paratus # Ahsoka Tano # Anakin Skywalker # Olee Starstone Wer sie nicht kennt:(was ich bezwefle) sie ist aus den Hörspielen Dark Lord # Bol Chatak siehe Olee Seperatisten # Poggle the Lesser # Asajj Ventress Spezies # Togruta # Wookiees # Zabrak FUN Tokio Hotel Advent, Advent!!!!!!!!!! Tokio Hotel brennt, erst Georg , Gustav, Tom dann Bill Gott sei dank jetzt sind'se still!!!!!! Tokio Hotel dachten sie wärn klug, und rannten rasch vor einen Zug, übersahen jedoch die Schranke, Deutsche Bahn wir sagen DANKE!!!!!!!!!!! Alle Tokio Hotel Hasser ins Profil Kopieren!! Mit dem lesen dieser Message haben sie einen TOKIO-HOTEL-FAN getötet. Helfen sie bei dieser Aktion "Saubere Welt" und kopieren sie diesen Text bitte in ihr Profil!!|||| Danke (von Evil040) 6 TOKIO-HOTEL-FANS gehen auf die straße: WUSH! kommt ein auto vorbei und fährt 2 um. Was war das für ein auto? Opel:"Macht Deutschlands straßen sauberer" Die andern 4 gehen weiter. WUSH! Kommt wieder ein Auto und fährt 2 um. Was war das für ein Auto? Bmw:"Freude am fahren" Die andern 2 denken sich:Wir sind klug,Du gehst auf die eine seite und ich auf die andere.So können sie uns nich beide erwischen. WUSH! Kommt wieder ein Auto vorbei und fährt beide um. Was war das für ein Auto? Toyota:"Nichts ist unmöglich" Und von wem wird das alles finanziert? Reifeisenbank:"Wir machen den Weg frei" Bitte auch bei dem Projekt "Massenmörder" mitmachen und diese Message in ihr Profil kopieren.Und vergessen sie nicht:Jeder der eine dieser Messages liest bringt einen TOKIO-HOTEL-FAN um,also BITTE kopieren. (auch von Evil040) Winnie Pooh Es gibt deutliche Anzeichen, das Winnie Pooh ein Drogenfilm ist: * dem Esel ist alles egal... total langsam und unmotiviert-> Kiffer * Ferkel hat ständig Angst, sieht Gespenster und leidet unter Verfolgungswahn-> Pilze * Rabbit will alles haben "alles meins, alles meins" dazu die riesen Nase-> Kokser * Tigger springt nur herum, kann nicht still stehen, hüpft durch die Gegend ohne müde zu werden-> Extasy * Christopher Robin kann mit Tieren reden-> LSD o.ä. * Winnie Pooh ist total daneben, steht auf süßes und seine Fantasie reicht ins grenzenlose->Amphetamine/ LSD Alles zufall oder steckt da mehr dahinter??? (Auch das) Personen mit denen ich bei JP gut klarkomme *Yoda Alpha *CC-1997 *Pandora *Urai Fen *Master Toby Personen mit denen ich Privat gut klarkomme *Julia Marie *Pascal *Saskia *Sebastian *Franziska Meine Story Die folgenden Texte hab ich alle selbst geschrieben. Es soll ein Buch werden. Wer verbesserungsvorschläge hat bitte auf meiner Diskussions-Seite hinterlassen.Es passt nicht in die Handlungsabläufe der offiziellen Episoden, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.Ich weiss, das der Text etwas länger ist, aber lasst euch davon bitte nicht stören! Vorabkapitel Konzentration. All meine Gefühle erlöschen. Was bleibt? Hass. Ich schlage die Augen auf und blicke in die goldene Klinge meines Lichtschwertes. Diese reinigende Hitze, die klare, schimmernd goldene Farbe, :dieser Hass, :diese Kraft, :diese Energie, :diese Stärke. Wie von selbst tanzt die Klinge ein schauderhaftes, reinigendes, wunderschönes Ballett des Todes. Nichts hält meiner Kraft stand. Diesem Puren Hass. Es war als ob alle meine Feinde auf einmal schrien. Dieser Geruch von Blut, Tod und Zerstörung. Meine Nahrung. Ich habe seit Tagen nichts gegessen, denn Nahrung stillt auch eine andere Art von Hunger. Den Hunger nach Blut, Tod und Zerstörung. Mit einem zischen erlischt mein Lichtschwert. Oh-ne einen Blick auf die Leichen zu werfen, verlasse ich diesen Ort. Kapitel 1 Dann höre ich eine Stimme hinter mir. „Cellia Nolon? Die Cellia Nolon?“. Ich drehte mich um und sehe einen alten Bekannten vor mir. „Slyro?“ frage ich „bist du das?“. Er war es, da war ich mir ziemlich sicher. Doch ein zischen verriet mir, dass er nicht mehr mein Freund war. Ich konnte mich gerade noch unter einem Schlag wegrollen und war drauf und dran ihn umzubringen. Slyro Cotton, derjenige dem ich einst vertraut habe war nun mein Feind. „Warum?“. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Trotzdem konnte ich mich ja nicht einfach umbringen lassen. Also wehrte ich alle Schläge ab, die plötzlich auf mich nieder regneten. Ich kannte Slyros Kampfstil, ruhig und überlegt mit plötzlichen Ausfällen. Als er erneut zustechen wollte, hatte ich meine goldene Klinge bereits in die Nähe meines Bauches ge-bracht und konnte so den Vorstoß aufhalten. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet und ihm viel fast sein Schwert aus der Hand. Diesen kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutzte ich aus und stach nach seiner Schulter. Doch kurz bevor sie seine Schulter erreicht hatte, hielt eine Machtblockade sie auf. Slyro hatte also gelernt. :Erstaunt wich ich zurück, lies aber bald darauf eine Reihe kombinierter Schläge auf ihn nie-derprasseln. Aber ich konnte nicht lange durchhalten. Mein Kampfstil verbrauchte viel zu viel Energie im Gegensatz zu Slyros. Trotzdem hielt ich noch eine Weile stand und wehrte seine Schläge ab. Als ich mich ein wenig „erholt“ hatte war es an mir anzugreifen. Während ich auf Slyro zuging und ihn immer weiter in die Enge drängte, ließ ich mit Hilfe der Macht Trümmerteile auf ihn zu fliegen, doch zu meiner Überraschung traf nicht ein einziger sein Ziel. Slyro bewegte sich unter einer Schutzschicht aus Macht. Als ich endlich einsah, dass das nichts brachte, war es zu spät. Mein ehemaliger Kumpel schleuderte mich mit Hilfe der Macht an die Wand. Dann wollte er es mit einem vernichtenden Schlag zu Ende bringen. Doch ich hatte noch Fragen und konnte diesen Hieb gerade noch abwehren. „Sag mir eins Slyro. Warum?“. „Warum? Ganz einfach. So ist es seit ewigen Zeiten. Ich Slyro Cotton bin ein Jedi und du meine liebe Cellia Nolon bist ein Sith. Ein Jedi und ein Sith können sich nicht einfach freundlich die Hand schütteln. Egal ob er ein Freund ist oder nicht.“ . Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. „Aber…?“. Mehr konnte ich nicht sagen. Er schnitt mir nicht nur das Wort, sondern auch meine Haare ab. Meine bodenlangen, Pechschwarzen, geflochtenen Haare. Mein Leben. Das tat mehr weh als alles andere. Genau das wusste er und meinte: „Ich kann dich nicht töten. Jedi töten nur aus Notwehr. Du bist Innerlich bereits Tot. Das Reicht. Dei-ne Haare waren dein Leben. Ich habe dich genug verletzt.“ Mit diesen Worten machte er Anstalten zu gehen. :Doch ich war noch nicht Fertig mit ihm. „Slyro?“ meine Stimme hallte durch das alte Gemäuer. „Ja?“. Ich zögerte, doch dann sagte ich: „Ich bin noch nicht Fertig mit dir.“ Mit einem Satz war ich bei ihm und hieb an seinen Gürtel. Seine Lichtschwerter waren sein ein und alles. Doch er hatte den Schlag voraus gesehen und wich ohne Mühe aus. Nun lebte ich nicht mehr. Nun war die Macht mein Leben. Ich schleuderte mit Gestein, merkte es jedoch kaum. Meine Gedanken steuerte die Macht. Nein. Sie waren die Macht. Ich war eine Marionette der dunklen Seite und kämpfte ohne nachzudenken. Und vor allem oh-ne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Genau dies brachte Slyro fast um. Ich war zu tief in Gedanken versunken um zu bemerken was ich eigentlich tat. Mein Lichtschwert war zu eigenem Leben erwacht und hörte nicht auf Slyro zu bedrängen. Seine Türkisfarbene Klinge konnte die Schläge gerade noch abwehren, doch das machte mich nur noch wütender. Schließlich zerschnitt ich seinen Gürtel und die drei Lichtschwerter fielen auf den Boden. Das wiederum erzürnte Slyro und eigenartiger Weise befriedigte mich das. Als er versuchte zu zustechen hielt ich mit meiner und der ganzen Kraft der Macht dagegen bis ihm das Schwert aus der Hand geschleudert wurde. Als er nun ohne Lichtschwerter davon zu rennen versuchte, schnitt ich ihm den Weg ab und wiederholte erneut: „Ich bin noch nicht Fertig mit dir.“ Als ich zum Schlag ausholte und fast sein Herz erreicht habe, zucke ich zurück. Wer bin ich? Frage ich mich selbst. Ich bringe einen Freund um? Slyro schaute mich flehend an: “Cellia? Bist du es? Ich erkenne dich nicht wieder.“ :„Das reicht!“ Mein Schwert durchbohrte seine Brust. Ich höre ihn noch hauchen: „Warum?“ Doch ich achtete nicht auf ihn, denn eine Flut von Visionen riss mich mit. Ich sah Slyro und mich, ich erkannte, dass wir noch Freunde waren. Er kein Jedi – ich kein Sith. Doch dann erschrak ich. Ich schmolz meine angesengten Haare zu einem schwarzen Kristall und…Eine Stimme riss mich brutal in die Realität zurück. Ich erkannte meinen Meister, fiel auf die Knie und senkte den Blick. Kapitel 2 „Du kanntest ihn?“ die Stimme meines Meisters hallte von den Wänden zurück. “Ja, “ meine Stimme klang schwach, das merkte selbst ich. „aber er bedeutet mir nichts mehr.“ Eine glat-te Lüge! Ich konnte noch nie gut Lügen, was meinem Meister nicht verborgen blieb. „Doch sogar sehr viel. Mich kannst du nicht belügen. Deine Gedanken verraten dich.“. Darauf konnte ich nichts sagen. Er hatte ja schließlich Recht. „Warum hast du ihn umgebracht?“. Ich zuckte vor den Slyro, allzu ähnlichen Worten zurück und antwortete Automatisch: „Das war nicht ich. Das war die Macht. Ich war nicht anwesend als er getötet wurde.“. „Genauso sollte es sein. Du wirst besser. Eines Tages bist du meine Schülerin. Dann bist du die beste.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und ging. Meine Gedanken kreisten, meine Gefühle tobten. :Woher kannte er mich so gut? Klar, die Macht. Aber so genau? Das konnte nicht sein. Aber er hatte Recht. Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich Slyro getötet habe. Das ist ein Nachteil, wenn man eine Schülerin der Macht war. Andererseits…es ist ja Gut nichts zu fühlen wenn man töten muss. Trotzdem. Ich mochte Slyro. Sehr sogar. Aber genau das durfte ich nicht. Niemals. Ich musste ihn vergessen. Es würde ein harter, innerer Kampf werden. Er zerriss mich schon jetzt. :Von meinen Gefühlen verwirrt, ging ich ohne Nachzudenken auf mein Schiff zurück. Die Cypra war das einzige - mal abgesehen vom töten - bekannte was ich in meinem Leben hatte. Ich mochte dieses Schiff. Es strahlte eine Art eigentümlicher Geborgenheit aus. Die Sen-soren waren die modernsten im ganzen Imperium. Der Tarnmodus hielt eine ganze Zeit lang sogar den Sensoren des Todessternes stand. Nicht lange, aber lange genug um alle zu töten, die mich bemerkt hätten. Jeder meiner Piloten hatte eine andere Verbesserung vorge-nommen, sodass dieses Schiff keinem anderen in der ganzen Galaxis glich. Es verfügte im-mer über die neuste Ausrüstung, die Irgendwo im Imperium zu haben waren. Deswegen konnte aber auch keiner, meiner noch so gut geschulten Piloten mit der Cypra umgehen. Ich war die einzige. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht, als ich an all die armen dachte, die es trotzdem versucht hatten. Mit einem Zischen öffnete sich die Landeklappe und ich ging hinein. Da ich noch nie ein Mensch der großen Gefühle war, verwirrte mich mein eigenes Gefühls-Chaos umso mehr. So vertieft in meine Gedanken, merkte ich das erschrockene Zucken hin-ter mir nicht. Ich setzte mich auf den Piloten-Sessel. Mein Meister hatte es aufgegeben, nach neuen Piloten für mich zu suchen. Nicht ein einziger hatte die erste Mission überlebt. Ich rechnete in Gedanken nach. Es waren elf. Da war ich mir sicher. Doch dann riss mich ein Geräusch aus meinen Grübeleien und ich wirbelte herum. Die Person die vor mir stand hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Sie war schlank und trug eine schwarze Uniform mit Mütze. Dann beruhigte ich mich wieder. Ich hatte also einen neuen Piloten. Als ich mich nicht regte, macht er einen kleinen, zögerlichen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich zuckte leicht zurück und er blieb sofort stehen. Instinktiv, wie ich es schon viele male gemacht hatte, richtete ich mich auf streckte die Hand aus und stellte mich vor. :„Ich bin Cellia. Weißt du warum du hier bist?“. Voller entsetzen starrte er erst mich, dann meine Hand an und salutierte auf der Stelle. „Ich bin Felix. Felix Eleazar. Ihr neuer Pilot.“. Doch er machte keine Anstalten sich auf den PilotenSessel zu setzen. Ich schaute an mir herunter und verstand ihn auf einmal. Meine Uniform oder besser gesagt die Überreste meiner ehemaligen Uniform waren angesengt, zerrissen und nicht gerade sauber. Außerdem waren meine vielen Lichtschwerter, unter anderem auch Slyros, nicht zu übersehen, weshalb er mich wohl für eine Mörderin hielt. An meine Hände wollte ich gar nicht denken. Sie waren mit narben übersäht, genauso wie meine Beine und mein Gesicht. Ich musste auf ihn wirken, als sei ich der Teufel persönlich. Also entschuldigte ich mich kurz und ging in meine Kabine. Ich entschied, eine andere Uniform an-zuziehen als die Vorherige. Sie war am Bein etwas kürzer, hatte jedoch lange Ärmel. Die schlichte Mischung aus Grau- und Schwarztönen war für meine Zwecke recht vorteilhaft, weil sie kein großes Aufsehen erregte. Meine Hände schützte ich wie immer mit einem schwarzen Band, was ich wie eine Boxerin um die Finger wickelte. Die Mütze ließ ich wie immer weg. Als ich mich dann doch traute, in den Spiegel zu sehen, war ich fast zufrieden mit dem Anblick der sich mir bot. Ich merkte es nicht gleich, doch als ich noch einmal hin-schaute bemerkte ich, dass meine Haare fehlten. Ohne lange Nachzudenken, lief ich aus dem Schiff heraus. Zurück zu dem Ort wo ich Slyro getötet hatte. Das war ein Fehler. Ich dachte ich hätte mich unter Kontrolle, aber auf einmal sah ich alles verschwommen und dunkel. Erst nach einigen Augenblicken, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich weinte. Trotz Tränenschleier vor den Augen, fand ich das, wonach ich suchte. Meine Haare lagen unberührt auf dem Bo-den. Ich nahm sie mit beiden Händen auf und trug sie, als würde ich eine Leiche tragen, zurück zum Schiff. Ohne meinen geschockten Piloten zu beachten, ging ich in meinen Meditationsraum. Als ich meine Haare auf den stählernen Boden legte, erinnerte ich mich an meine Vision. Kurzer-hand steckte ich sie in Brand und formte die Überreste zu einem Pechschwarzen Kristall. Ohne zu zögern setzte ich ihn in mein Laserschwert. Goldiges Aussehen, schwarze Seele. Dieser Kampfkristall hatte mir zur Ausrichtung meines Schwertes gefehlt. Ich musste mei-nem Piloten nun einiges erklären. Der Gedanke, ihn zitternd vor Angst vor mir zu sehen, ermunterte mich ein wenig. Ich straffte meine Uniform, schaltete mein „neues“ Schwert aus und ging zurück ins Cockpit. Jetzt musterte ich meinen neuen Piloten etwas genauer. Felix. Felix Eleazar. So eine Augenfarbe hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Sie waren Gold. Goldene Au-gen! Aber er war eindeutig ein Mensch. Ein Mensch mit langen, bronzefarbenen Haaren, die nur von seiner Mütze gebändigt wurden. Die schwarze Uniform passte zu seinen Haaren. Nein. Cutt. Das durfte ich nicht denken. So etwas durfte mir kein zweites Mal passieren. Na Gut. Neutral denken. Neuer Pilot. Nur ein Pilot. Einwegware. Doch was war mein nächstes Ziel? Egal. Ich sollte mich erstmal entschuldigen. „Entschuldigung. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Nur du hattest das Pech mich nach einer Mission zu sehen.“. „Ist schon gut. Ich habe verstanden.“. Ein lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht. Genau meine Vorstellung: das Hündchen. „Ich muss nach Mitheen. Schaffst du das?“. :„J-Ja klar Ma’am.“. Er hatte also noch immer noch Angst vor mir. Das musste ich ändern. „Ich bin Cellia Nolon. Nicht Ma’am, Madame oder sonst irgendwer. Verstanden?“. „Ja Ma’am. Ich meine Cellia.“. :Das kann ja noch heiter werden. Auf einmal zuckte ich zusammen. Wie kam ich ausgerechnet auf Mitheen? Ich durchforstete meine Gedanken. Schließlich wusste ich bis eben nicht, dass es diesen Ort namens Mitheen wirklich gibt. Die Antwort die folgte war rasch und wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Dort hatte ich Slyro das letzte Mal als Freund gesehen. Irgendetwas war also dort. Ich wusste nur nicht was. Aber gut. „Schauen wir erstmal in der Datenbank nach, wer Felix ist.“. Sagte ich leise zu mir. Das war jetzt wichtiger. Felix Eleazar. Bester Kampfpilot seit drei Jahren. Ausgebil-det von… jetzt stockte ich. Wie konnte Lord Arid mir so etwas nur Antun? Inzwischen kam es mir so vor, als sei die ganze Mission eine einzige Prüfung. Er wurde persönlich ausgebil-det von Slyro Cotton. Ohne dieses kleine Detail war seine Akte recht ansehnlich. Anführer der V.A.M.P. 4 Staffel. Befehlshaber bei der Eliminierung der 302., der aufsässigen Klone auf Kamino. Ich erinnerte mich an diese Mission. Ich war dort gewesen. Die Klone hatten nicht verstanden, dass man sich besser nicht mit dem Imperium anlegte. Wir haben ihnen eine Lektion erteilt, die sie so schnell nicht vergaßen. Mein neuer Pilot kannte mich also schon indirekt. Ob er sich an mich erinnerte? Wahrscheinlich schon. Ich war nicht gerade nett zu der Fliegerstaffel gewesen. Tja, solche unangenehmen Erinnerungen blieben. Aber weiter in der Akte. Nach dieser Mission gab es nichts weiter Ungewöhnliches. Das gefiel mir. Ein Musterpilot. Vielleicht etwas zu Mustergültig. Aber das würde ich bald wissen. Vorausge-setzt er überlebt die erste Mission und endet nicht wie alle Anderen: an der Mission oder durch Lord Arids Klinge gestorben, weil sie ihn enttäuscht hatten. Er schien anders. Hof-fentlich. Ich bin es leid mit den neuen. Aber seine Hyperraum Sprünge waren nicht zu ver-achten. Das Schiff murrte kein bisschen, als wir wieder in den Realraum eintraten. Mitheen. Der Planet schien sich kaum verändert zu haben, seit ich das letzte mal hier gewesen war. Immerhin 3 Standardjahre. Doch als wir uns dem Äquator näherten, erkannte ich, dass ich mich irrte. Wer verbesserungsvorschläge hat, bitte auf meiner Diskussionseite melden. Alle Namen, alle Handlungen, alles ist Frei erfunden! Ich bin gerade am nächsten Kapitel dran... Zitate